1. Field
Embodiments relate to a drain hose which reduces vibration noise generated from a drain pump, and a washer having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washer, such as a washing machine or a dish washer, executes a washing process of laundry or dishes using water supplied from the outside.
Water used to execute the washing process is pumped by a drain pump, and is forcibly drained to the outside of the washer through a drain hose connected to the drain pump.
The drain hose is fixed to a frame of the washer by a holder or a guide, and vibration generated from the drain pump during operation of the drain pump is transmitted along the drain hose connected to the drain pump and thus causes vibration noise of the frame to which the drain hose is fixed. Therefore, a structure preventing vibration generated from the drain pump during operation of the drain pump from being transmitted to the drain hose is required.